


Haikyuu College AU- Info

by RedFox28



Series: Haikyuu College AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Business major, College AU, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Music major, art major, cooking major, fashion major, haikyuu college au, photography major, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox28/pseuds/RedFox28
Summary: Just a bunch of college students trying to navigate life, college, friendships, and relationships.
Series: Haikyuu College AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206956
Kudos: 2





	Haikyuu College AU- Info

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is just some basic information about the AU and the characters that you'll need for the rest of the AU :)

Characters (at least for now) and their pronouns/sexuality and what they major in for this AU- All are 18+ in this!!!

  1. Hinata- he/him and pan- **art**
  2. Kageyama- he/him and gay- **business**
  3. Daichi- he/him and gay- **modeling**
  4. Sugawara- he/him or they/them and fluid- **music**
  5. Oikawa- he/they and gay- **fashion**
  6. Iwaizumi- he/him and gay- **modeling**
  7. Hanamaki- they/them and nonbinary/androsexual- **art**
  8. Matsukawa- he/him and pan- **photography**
  9. Kuroo- he/him and gay- **business**
  10. Kenma- they/he and gay/demi- **photography**
  11. Bokuto- he/him and gay- **modeling**
  12. Akaashi- he/him or they/them and spectrasexual/demi- **fashion**
  13. Ushijima- he/him and gay/demi/cupiosexual- **business**
  14. Tendou- he/they and gay- **cooking**
  15. Shirabu- any pronouns and pan/demi- **art**
  16. Semi- he/him and bi- **music**
  17. Sakusa- he/him and gay/demi- **modeling**
  18. Atsumu- he/him and bi- **modeling**
  19. Osamu- he/him and gay- **cooking**
  20. Suna- he/him or they/them androsexual- **photography**



I may end up adding more characters the farther we go (and if you want me to add a character, feel free to comment and I can!!) but here’s just the one’s we’ll be starting off with. Anyways, some info is that they all go to the same college, none of the ships are together (yet?) and they don’t all know each other at the start of this. The sections aren’t told in necessarily anyone’s POV, but they will follow certain characters at certain points and switch between plotlines. I would say I won’t have favorites but… 

For future reference, I have it headcanoned that Oikawa SPAMS emojis while texting, hahah. I also have a bunch of other really random headcanons that I'll be adding into this AU. 

That's all for now! I hope you enjoy the first chapter. It's also just sort of getting the characters introduced 


End file.
